


Uncultured Swine

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Character of Color, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Dude, did you just Han Solo me?"





	Uncultured Swine

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt:
> 
> Any, Any,  
> "I love you."  
> "I know."  
> "Did you just Han Solo me?"

The words had been banging around in his head for a while, but only now did they leave his lips. "I love you."

There was silence for one moment-a heartbeat-and then two. Sweat raced down Sam's palms.

"I know."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Steve shrugged. "I know it's a different era. You can be a bit more obvious about certain things these days then you could before. And you really weren't very subtle." He smiled, his whole face shifting with the movement. "Not that I mind."

"No, no, I mean-" Sam gritted his teeth. All that time worrying and planning and _this_ had to happen? Of all the near countless possibilities? "Dude, did you just Han Solo me?"

Steve blinked, his grin deflating like a balloon. "What do you mean? Is this some slang or-"

"You mean you still haven't seen Star Wars?" Sam's jaw is nearly to the floor. He'd all but loaned Steve the Blu-Ray boxed set, and only stopped short just because he'd already had two cardboard boxes filled to the brim with stuff for Steve to bring home.

"Well, I-"

Sam shook his head. "Man, you really are an old fuddy duddy."

Steve sucked in his cheeks. "Now wait-"

"Nope." Sam held a finger up to his lips. "No more debates." He sighed. "This conversation has already gotten way off track. Now as I so confidently stated earlier..."


End file.
